


皇馬同人 Asensio X Isco 無所畏懼

by coooooffeeeeeee



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooooffeeeeeee/pseuds/coooooffeeeeeee
Summary: 架空OOC  長篇 （已完結）BE預警Asensio是混混，Isco是菁英特警。Asensio無意中救了Isco一命，Isco就千方百計，想要讓Asensio當警方的線人，沒想到兩人之間發展出情愫





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

一頭黑色短髮，那一對黑曜石般的雙眸，總是閃耀著光芒，充滿著信念的眼神，儘管一身黑衣，他卻是正義的代表  
跟那樣的他，是那麼的不同  
他在最黑暗的角落，為了生活，即使傷痕累累，即使黑暗不堪，依然拼命著  
他不在意會付出什麼代價，他不介意這是否是一條不歸路，即使會滿手血腥，背負那一輩子也洗不清的罪孽，只要能保護他生命中最重要的人，那才是最重要的  
雖然如此，看似冷酷無情，不擇手段，可是他的笑，卻彷彿能夠洗滌人心，是那麼的清澈燦爛  
他好喜歡...那個笑容  
他一輩子，都不可能忘記那張笑容  
Asensio…….  
「Isco，該上台了」  
他的搭檔Morata拍了拍他，台上的長官正在逐一念出他們小隊成員的名字，他們的RM小隊因為成功破獲當地最大的黑幫集團，正要接受政府的表揚  
一身西裝筆挺的他們，站了一排，看起來是那麼的帥氣，他們的努力，終於迎來了這一天  
身旁的位置空了一個，那是屬於Lucas的...Morata身為隊長，代為接過Lucas的勳章，那是他們唯一在這項任務中犧牲的隊友...  
胸前的勳章是那麼的沉重，那是他們用不知道多少的血淚與汗水換來的.....  
曾經，對Isco來說，那是自從他穿上這身制服時，便夢寐以求的一刻。那是警察的最高榮譽，在許多人眼裡，僅僅26歲，就能拿到這枚勳章，更是至高的榮耀，他成了警界最年輕就拿到榮譽勳章的警察。在警界的未來，可以說是前途似錦，更是有人說他可能成為有史以來最年輕的警察局長  
對他自己而言，他也終於，替那在他年幼時，便犧牲於幫派鬥爭中的父親報了仇  
但是，他卻開心不起來，這一路上，他失去的太多了，他太執著於眼前的目標，沒有看清周遭的人事物，錯過了很多.....真的很多.....  
如果時間能重來，他不會再錯過...  
就算案子沒那麼快了結也沒關係，什麼仇他也不在乎了，他只希望能放慢腳步，看清發生在他身邊的一切，珍惜每個在他身邊的人，不要忽略了，那一份心意...不要再有任何人...犧牲.....  
他不要那些人活在他的心裡，他要那些人好好的活在他的身邊！


	2. 無所畏懼 2

「Marco Asensio！開學多久了！你到底有幾天是去學校的你說！學校已經做出最後通牒，你要是再不去學校，再不好好完成學年考試的話，就要退學！而且這次，我再也不會幫你去學校求情！」  
滿滿紅字的通知單，如雪片一般在他面前灑落  
「你為什麼就是不能有你哥一半讓人省心？你以為我們是什麼有錢人家嗎！可以讓你這樣整天鬼混遊手好閒！你知道我光想要保住這個家，多辛苦嗎！你為什麼就是不能乖一點！」  
罵到最後，Asensio的母親也哭了出來，最後是Asensio的哥哥Igor出來，扶著他媽媽進到屋內  
Marco一動也不動的跪在他們的家門口，抬眼是一棟破舊狹小的鐵皮屋，彷彿只要有一陣狂風吹來，就能把他們家吹垮一般  
冬天夜晚的寒風刮過，帶起那些白紙，嘩啦嘩啦地將它們捲入無盡的夜空  
他知道，媽媽很辛苦，父親在他出生後，便不見蹤影，留下她一個人，扶養兩個兒子長大。從他有記憶以來，他就是在這間只有一個簡陋的客廳跟一間狹小的臥室的房子裡長大。這就是他生活的全部.....  
小時候...他會跟他哥哥兩個人，一起趴在客廳唯一的一張小茶几上，靠著微弱的燈光寫功課，而他們的母親則是坐在一旁縫補一些衣物來添補家計  
哥哥很聰明...總是拿第一名......每當哥哥拿著獎狀回家時，媽媽雖然只是摸著他的頭說好乖，可是他知道，媽媽把哥哥從小到大的每一張獎狀，都好好收著，常常半夜裡偷偷拿出來翻著  
他知道，媽媽很替哥哥驕傲  
可是他們家沒有錢，能讓他們兩個上高中已經很不錯，大學什麼的，根本不可能......  
「Marco…...進來吧...媽已經睡著了」  
Igor打開門，一把把Marco從地上拉起來，抓起他那已經凍到發紅的手，替他搓手取暖著  
「我知道你其實也很聰明，為什麼就不肯好好念書呢？好好念書，我們以後才有翻身的機會啊！」  
Marco沒有理會Igor在他身前苦口婆心的勸著，從身後的包包裡拿出了一個厚厚的信封，遞給Igor  
「Marco你！」  
「噓！」  
Igor拿著手裡的信封袋，瞪大了眼睛看著要他小聲一點的弟弟  
「我不是叫你不准再這樣了嗎！」  
「幫我拿給媽，說是你這學期學校給的獎學金」  
他撇開視線，不想直視他哥哥那對充滿著怒火的雙眼...他沒有選擇...這是對他們家最好的辦法...  
這樣...哥哥才有機會念大學...  
不然，光靠他母親的薪水，根本快連房租都付不出來....  
「我不要！我不要再幫你做這種事了！你自己拿給媽！」  
Igor抓起森森的手，就要把信封袋往他手裡塞，卻被Marco給甩開  
「你覺得媽有可能拿嗎！你如果不想明天看到大家都在路上撿錢的話，就幫我拿給媽！」  
「Marco！」  
Marco轉身衝出家門，Igor連追都還來不及追，只能看著Marco的背影消失在這個破舊社區的盡頭....  
捏緊了手中的袋子，他知道，弟弟為了這些錢，不去上課，反而跑去跟他們當地最大的幫派集團TH為伍  
兩年前開始，每隔一段時間，Marco就會拿著一筆錢回來，要他幫忙拿給母親。一開始他不知道Marco從哪來的錢，還以為他瞞著家裡跑去打工  
直到有一天放學時，他親眼看見Marco從學校出來，直直地上了那一票人的車，他才知道這些錢到底是從哪來的  
為了這件事他跟弟弟吵過、罵過，他不希望那些所謂的錢，是從這些他所深惡痛絕、告誡絕對不可以靠近的人的手中來的  
可是Marco向他保證，那些錢他不是從不正當管道來的，他沒有參與那些搶劫，而是在他努力之下，分得的。況且，那時他們已經欠繳了3個月的房租，如果再付不出來的話，他們一家大概就得流落街頭了....  
有了第一次，自然就有第二次、第三次  
每一次，Marco都把錢交給他，要他拿獎學金當藉口，也每一次都成功  
他不知道他們媽媽有沒有懷疑過，她每次就默默地收下，說他真的很乖，這個家以後就靠他了，還說應該把這些錢存起來讓他念大學  
背負著不屬於他的稱讚，Igor覺得他快被罪惡感給壓垮  
好幾次，他都差點脫口說出，那不是他的獎學金！學校的獎學金不可能有這麼多！那些都是Marco賺來的！可是就像Marco說的，如果他們媽媽知道那些錢是怎麼來的，她是不可能會接受的  
他們從小就被媽媽告誡，不准跟TH幫派的人有任何接觸，他們裡面沒有一個好人！  
她的眼底，是深深的厭惡。他們不知道媽媽為什麼這麼討厭那個幫派，只是乖乖的，每當放學時看到那群混混堵在校門口，招攬人一起出去玩時，就躲得遠遠的....  
Marco為什麼又會....跟那群人走到一起....?  
但是現實讓他不得不承認，Marco的錢，讓他們家的生活狀況，改善了很多。至少，他們再也不用擔心會流落街頭......  
但是這樣的重擔....不應該讓Marco來擔！  
他明明才是哥哥啊！讓弟弟來照顧哥哥、擔負養家的責任，這樣像話嗎！可是...他媽媽不可能承受另外一個兒子也說不要念書，要去工作.....  
他看到Marco的眼神了...他是真的不介意被退學，應該說，他這次應該真的要被退學了...  
如果Marco找的是一份正當的工作，他或許不會那麼擔心...可是，他在打交道的那一群，是這裡最危險、勢力最大的黑幫，他們的爪牙甚至遍及全國，一旦Marco深入，就再也沒有退路......  
槍、毒品、搶劫、飆車...這是一條不歸路......  
他卻不知道該怎麼勸這個固執的弟弟回頭，明明最重要的是他們一家人在一起不是嗎...？


End file.
